Passetemps
by xechada
Summary: Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça! C’est se que se dit Shikamaru en observant son petit-ami, qui ne semble même pas se rendre compte de sa présence.


Auteure: Xechada

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : ShikaKiba (Quelle surprise!)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer: Je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic, je ne fais donc pas d'argent avec.

_«Pensée»_

Passe-temps

_«Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça!»_

C'est ce que se dit Shikamaru en observant son petit-ami, qui ne semble même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Depuis plusieurs jours, c'est à peine s'ils se disent quelques mots et pour ce qui est de faire plus, il préfère ne même pas y penser.

Pourtant ils ne se sont pas disputés, en tout cas, pas plus que d'habitude. Ils ne sont pas en froid, c'est juste que le maître chien ne fait pas du tout attention à lui.

_«Galère! Et dire que tout ça c'est de ma faute.»_

Il avait voulu que Kiba lui fiche un peu la paix et maintenant il est servit. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il n'aborderait jamais ce sujet avec lui. Il y a qu'en même une grande différence entre vouloir la paix quelques heures et l'avoir plusieurs jours.

Un soupir lui échappe, mais son compagnon ne sent même pas compte. Il y a une semaine, il aurait tout donné pour que le maître chien le laisse tranquille et maintenant, il est prêt à tout pour que celui-ci recommence à se blottir contre lui et à lui quémander des baisers à longueur de journée.

Shikamaru se lève et s'approche de son petit-ami, celui-ci lui jette à peine à coup d'œil avant de se replonger dans son livre. Plus qu'agacer, le Nara l'arrache des mains de l'autre brun et le lance à l'autre bout de la pièce. La réaction de Kiba ne se fait pas attendre, il saute sur ses pieds et fait face à son compagnon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Parce que t'es rendu complètement accro et que tu ne fait rien d'autre depuis une semaine.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a conseillé de faire ça, que ce serait bon pour moi d'avoir un passe-temps.

- Un passe-temps tu fais ça de temps en temps, mais là c'est rendu que tu ne fais plus que ça. Cette semaine tu as sauté un entrainement, tu n'ais presque pas allé marcher avec Akamaru, tu n'ais sortie voir aucun de nos amis et c'est à peine si tu t'en rendais compte quand j'étais là.

- …

L'Inuzuka fit la mou et se rend à la fenêtre, pour signaler à son ami qu'il ne veut plus en parler. Loin d'en avoir finit et de plus en plus énervé, le Nara se rapproche et force l'autre à se retourner vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu ne m'aimes plus?

- Quoi!? Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours! Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles?

- C'est juste que cette semaine, il a fallu que je te force pour avoir droit à un baiser de temps en temps. En plus, d'habitude tu as de la difficulté à passer deux jours sans faire l'amour et là ça fait presque une semaine.

- Tant que ça?

- Oui. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Shikamaru se jette sur les lèvres de son petit-ami pour un baiser enflammé. Kiba, loin de s'en plaindre, se serre un peu plus contre l'autre. Ils finissent par se séparer lorsque le besoin d'air se fait sentir. Les deux bruns échangent un sourire radieux.

- Dis donc! D'habitude c'est moi qui suis toujours sur ton dos et toi qui ne veux pas. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois prendre les devant.

- J'ai horreur d'être ignorer.

- Je vois ça.

- Par contre, maintenant, il faut établir une nouvelle règle.

- Quoi???

- Il t'est interdit de faire des sudokus, tu te déconnectes beaucoup trop de la réalité lorsque tu en fais.

- Alors je suis censé faire quoi pour passer le temps.

Shikamaru lui sourit et se penche pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Le visage de l'Inuzuka se fend d'un sourire et il se précipite vers leur chambre en tirant son petit-ami derrière lui.

Le lendemain matin, Kiba se rend sur le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 8, un large sourire encore présent sur son visage. Ses coéquipiers, qui ne l'ont presque pas vue de toute la semaine, s'immobilise et l'observe.

- Alors? Ça à marché?

- Tu crois que j'aurais un tel sourire si ça n'avait pas marché?

- …

- Vous parlez de quoi les garçons?

Le maitre chien se retourne vers sa coéquipière en adoucissant son sourire.

- J'en avais assez que Shika passe son temps à me repousser et à faire comme si notre relation ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça. Alors Shino m'a conseillé de me retenir et de l'ignorer durant un certain temps, comme ça il a été forcé de piller sur ça fierté et de venir faire les premiers pas.

- T'en mieux pour toi.

- Ouais, surtout que si j'avais su la nuit à laquelle j'allais avoir droit, je l'aurais fait bien avant.

**Fin**

**Je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser à ceux qui attende la suite de Quand Akamaru s'en mêle. Avec les vacances et tout, j'ai mit l'écriture de coté pour l'été. Heureusement, je suis de retour maintenant et j'ai plein d'idée et d'énergie pour écrire des fics. Malheureusement, je bloque un peu pour la suite d'Akamaru, je vais m'efforcer de la terminer, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Je suis vraiment désolée et je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre patience. **

Moi : Je suis contente d'être de retour.

Shika : Nous aussi.

Kiba : …

Moi : Vraiment? Je vous ai manqué à se point?

Kiba : …

Shika : Pas vraiment, c'était ironique.

Moi : T_T Kiba! Soutiens-moi!

Kiba : …

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il a?

Shika : J'en sais rien *contourne Kiba* C'est pas vrai!

Moi : Quoi?

Shika : *m'ignorant* Je t'avais dit de ne plus toucher à ça!*arrache le livre de sudoku des mains de Kiba*

Kiba : Mais Shika!

Shika : Pas de mais!

Moi : J'ai créé un monstre O.O


End file.
